1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high voltage wire harness is used in order to electrically interconnect equipments in a hybrid automobile or an electric vehicle; specifically, a motor unit, an inverter unit, and a battery.
The wire harness disclosed in PTL 1 has three electric wires for electrically interconnecting equipments and a metal pipe that accommodates and shields the great majority of the entire length of the three electric wires.